Before Anything Else
by aethkr
Summary: "Thanks dad," I whispered, having a small smile on my face. "Thanks mom. Remember that I love you both. I'll see you soon." A one-shot revise on Bloom leaving to start her adventures at Alfea.


**Before Anything Else**

Before I start, I would want to set up some terms I will temporarily use to show the difference of flashbacks and some time later/another character's view with my stories.

ooo = some time later or switch of POV

xxx = flashbacks

* * *

"You ready to go or do you need some more time?" My friend asked from the first floor. "But I don't like to be kept waiting."

That was my new friend, Stella. She doesn't come from here and has these weird magic powers. Actually, I saved her from this weird, ugly looking ogre a few minutes ago. She was in shock, said I had a way more powerful magic than her. Said powers are the most powerful at her home. My parents—especially my dad—was in denial. My mother was easily persuaded but my dad refused me to go to a school not on earth in order to train my powers.

My dad thought that Stella was a patient from a mental hospital! He attempted to call the cops but Stella turned our phone into some veggies. At that point my dad was slightly terrified and was even more in denial but thanks to my mom, he was persuaded as well. Oh yeah! I forgot. We are leaving soon so I have to pack faster. Gimme some time.

ooo

"Does your daughter really take this long to pack? I mean, my packing time is as long as hers but I think mine is a few seconds shorter than hers," Stella asked, she can see her new friend's parent's visibly wince. "Sorry, that might have been offending."

"It wasn't dear," Vanessa assured the blonde. "I think we were just remembering something at the same time that wasn't really a good memory."

"Sorry then," Stella apologized, Vanessa gave her a big smile. "Your husband is really not persuasive is he?"

"He is," Vanessa answered, giggling at Stella's question. "He just can't bear to see his daughter 'live' somewhere else. Their bond is so strong."

"I can see that," Stella giggled. "I wish my parents were like that. My parents broke up already."

Vanessa looked shocked, "Are you comfortable discussing that here? I mean, you barely know me."

"But I can feel that you won't talk about it to anyone, even Bloom," Stella said, smiling. "My parents love me equally but they don't love each other. I like it how they both love me but I don't like it how they can't love each other. They loved each other so much. That why people marry right? Because their love is so intense."

"Maybe they have their reasons," Vanessa explained, Stella put a frown. "But yes, they love each other so much to the point they want to stay together forever. Asking for a divorce at that point is not good."

"Stella! I'm ready!" Bloom finally called, stomping down the stairs. "I'll just bring one bag."

"Bloom!" Mike called, emerging from his and Vanessa's bedroom. "Um, can I take you somewhere before you go?"

Bloom glanced at Stella and Vanessa for confirmation. Stella shrugged while Vanessa mouthed a yes.

"Okay, but will it take a long time?" Bloom asked, practically begging silently it isn't.

"Not at all just a few minutes at max," Mike replied, gazing into his daughter's eyes. "Let's go."

ooo

"This looks beautiful!" I exclaimed, hugging my dad as a sign of 'thank you.' The park had so many flowers and trees. It was so relaxing as the birds chirped above us. "How long did you set this up?"

"I've been wanting to show you this ever since Vanessa and I 'got' you," Mike explained, emphasizing the got. "You get the point right?"

"Yeah," I simply replied, I felt crushed when I realized that I was adopted. "I just wish you told me sooner."

"We tried," Mike said, hugging me tightly as if his life depends on it. "We tried."

"Any ways, what did you want to show me?" I asked, releasing the scary tension. "This looks beautiful and all but I feel you're going to show something to me."

"This is all," Mike replied, giving me an apologetic smile after releasing me from his hug. "It might not be enough but you now like this place right?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, jumping around until I fell. Mike caught me which made me lucky. "I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart," he replied, smiling. I knew how hard it was for him to agree to let me go. "Don't get into any trouble or else I'm removing you from there."

"Dad!" I said, hitting him on the shoulder. "That's not very nice of you."

"If I'm talking about the welfare and safety of my daughter, yes I am nice," Mike teased, he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. "You still have your mom to bid farewell to."

"I already did that earlier, but let's go back now," I said, I ran back and I saw a familiar ship with 5 other boys. "Stella! Why!?"

"You were taking too long," Stella complained, I stuck my tongue out to her as I stepped on to the ship. "Do you have any words to say?"

I hugged my mom and dad tightly. Some tears were able to pass through. Mike smiled as Vanessa wiped them away.

"Call us anytime okay?" Vanessa said, I gave a short nod. "Keep us updated honey."

At this point, my dad already entered our house to watch his favorite TV show. I glanced and saw him looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Tell dad I love him," I said, hugging my mom. "And tell yourself that I love you too. I'll keep you updated!"

I stepped on to the ship as Timmy prepared for our take-off. The next thing I know was that we were airborne.

I looked outside and saw Earth. I murmured something only I can hear.

"Thanks dad," I whispered, having a small smile on my face. "Thanks mom. Remember that I love you both. I'll see you soon."

My adventure with Stella starts now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the people following my stories (and even myself sometimes). I want to apologize yet again for all the people wishing for BaW and Covered to be updated. (I know there are some out there.) If I can get used to writing on this phone, I can probably do 3,000 words like always. It might take longer than usual but it's better than nothing anyways.**


End file.
